1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to microfabricated structures, specifically to an improved fabrication technique which relies on wafer-to-wafer transfer of microstructures rather than monolithic integration.
2. Description of Prior Art
Monolithic integration is an attractive approach to fabricating accelerometers, displays, and other microsystems. Such microsystems are fabricated by a planar lithographic process on a single substrate, enabling high-volume, low-cost production. Unfortunately, several problems attend the design of integrated systems. Materials may interact during fabrication, particularly during high-temperature steps. Also, due to their complexity, fabrication of these systems may require many steps, decreasing yield and increasing development costs.
Several researchers have proposed techniques to achieve the economic and performance benefits of monolithic integration without the restriction of using a single substrate.